Into The Depths Below!
Chapter 1: Castle of Darkness -??? POV- It was a dark night with the moon big and full up in the sky. There was no sign of a cloud and the breeze blew ever lightly. It made a somewhat of a breathing noise. The leaf less limbs were blowing in the wind. On the top of a dark hill with broken leafs and twigs is a castle. No one goes there. Cause it is the resident of what people call the "hellspawn" Family. They belive the residents of that castle all come from the depths of hell. In the main living room sitting on a red and black chair with thorns coming out the side was a tall stitched up Spidermonkey know as Anti-boy. He was sitting in front of the fire place reading a book and enjoying the piece and quiet of the night. "Bliss......just the mind numbing sound of darkness." He said gratefully. Sneaking behind the furniture was a small black demon stitched up fox with blonde hair. Next to her was a much older grey fox with white hair. They prowled behind the unexpecting spidermonkey. Then they pounced. "DADDY!!" "ANDY!!!" They both shouted pouncing on the chair falling on top of anti-boy. "Can't you two leave me alone for two minutes!!" HE growled. "Oh hither daddy! Surely you can partake a small pounce." raven giggled. "Well I don't like your glomping me!!??! GLOMP SOMEONE ELSE!!" Anti-boy shouted. "Don't be such a grumpy grump." Tide laughed wagging her finger at him. "You know I could kill you any time I want?" Anti-boy growled. "You wouldn't kill us! You love us too much." Tide giggled. "Yeah daddy your affection for us is to great. To let us perish." Raven commented. "What makes you so sure?" He asked stubbornly. "Cause mama is always right!" Raven replied. "ER!! RAVEN! Go bug your brother!" Anti-boy roared. "Okay Daddy! I was going to anyway!" She smiled skipping off. Anti-boy looked from the floor as Tide sat on his back. They watched her skip out of the room. Tide sighed happily as Anti-boy groaned in anger. "U mad?" Tide asked innocently pinching Anti-boy's cheek. -In the Library- Through the eisles of book cases was a small table with a latern on it. Sitting in front of the table was a blackish grey colored demon named NN. He was reading a book also as he heard a merry singing voice. "NN!!! HARK BROTHER HOW ARE THEE?" Raven asked Hugging NN. "Um fine....like the past five minutes you asked ago..." NN exclaimed while blushing. Raven always did hug and care for NN alot more than her other brother (but we will get to him later) NN was very unsure if Raven's affection for him was...."Sibling love" "So what are you doing?" She asked rubbing the fur on his head. "Well if you must know. I am reading The Raven" NN said holding up his book. "Aw! Is brother reading a book about my essence!!" Raven squeeked, "No! This is an amazing wonder by edgar allen poe. And is a striking piece of literature!" NN said. "Aw that's not nearly half as thrilling." She sighed. "Not thrilling? THIS BOOK IS AN AMAZING THRILLER DIVING DOWN INTO IT'S WONDERFUL STORY AND MORAL FIBERS." NN shouted. "Moral fibers? Brother that book could knock ten men straight in a comma." Raven giggled sitting down. "COMMA! THIS ISN'T A SLEEPING GUIDE! IT IS A FINE GENUIE BOOK THAT HELPS WITH STIMULATING THE BRAIN GETTING THE STEM CELLS CHARGING! NOT TO MENTION THE DEEP MEANING OF THE WORD NEVERMO---" He stopped his rant when he saw Raven fell asleep in the chair. "GRrr! Everyone is a critic! Aren't they?" NN asked himself continuing to read his book. -The roof- On the roof was a ton of garygoles lined along the trimming of the castle. In front of the castle was a stone gargoyle that somewhat looked like a lynx or a cat. Next to this gargoyle was a white spidermonkey with several strands of hair sticking out of the top of his forehead. He was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. He was holding a red sycthe with a black handle for protection. (even though he has never swung it due to his cowardice) This monkey's name was Andy.....he was named after the pet name his mother gave to his father. This is.....me. "Well marie it sure is a beautiful night huh?" I asked the gargoyle. She sat there looking at the moon and didn't say anything. "Hey marie? Do you ever think about moving sometime?" I asked her sincerly. The statue didn't say anything. "Well not saying your not pretty right here. But you know I thought we could go somewhere together sometime?" I asked her rubbing her stoney back with my boney fingers. "I guess not. Your still not going to say nothing?" I asked her sadly. "It is a nice moon though?" I commented resting my head on marie's head. "You know marie? I think you and me could make far in life together! MY dad thinks I'm insane with you. But I think he is wrong." I grinned happily. Suddenly a tiny driplet of water came and tapped my finger. "AAH!!!" I screamed loudly. "MARIE PROTECT ME!!! IS IT A MONSTER?!?!?" I asked frightened holding my sycthe over my head. Then other droplets of rain came down. "Oh hehehe....just the rain silly me." I laughed embarssed. I placed a blanket over marie and kissed her stoney cheek. "Stay dry marie okay? I have to go now.. I love you." I said as I climbed down the castle and hopped through my window. Chapter 2: Fright Night -Normal POV- It was dark out and Anti-boy left later in the night when it started to rain. Everyone except Anti-boy was at the dinner table and lightly eating some turkey and drinking some milk. "Hey mom?" Andy asked. "Yes dear?" Tide asked back sweetly. "Where has dad gone?" He asked. "Oh you know your father....probaly went somewhere to find peace." Tide giggled. "That or finding some place to kill someone." NN commented flipping through his book. "NN no reading at the table!" Tide nagged. "Yes mom." NN sighed putting his book down. "Oh papa is good at te' slaughter and bringing em' back to us." Raven laughed. "Mom will we have to become killers?" Andy asked poking his turkey with a knife. "No! of course not sweetie you can be whatever you want. And if others don't agree....just slit there throats." Tide smiled. "That's still being a killer mom." NN commented. "No it isn't. You killed someone for your own cause." Tide argued. "Mom I'm sorry but that is illogical and makes no sense by the common man." NN said. "NN remeber what I said. Mommy is always right." Tide taunted him. "YEah...Yeah...I heard it mom." NN growled poking his food. "Now your being a grumpy grump like your father." Tide sighed. "Not a grumpy grump." NN grumbled. After dinner they walked into the living room and sat down and watched some TV when Raven looked outside. She saw a small spark of light coming from under a rock with a strange symbol on it. She knew if she asked her mom to go look her mom would make her dad get rid of it. So she decided to hide it until tommorrow to show her brothers. When the night got much later Tide tucked all of the kids into bed and kissed them good night. She slowly closed the door and smiled at her little babies. "Psst! Brothern!" Raven whispered. "Uh...what is it Raven?" NN asked. "I saw something strange outside. I want us to inspect the unkown." She explained. "Are you sure that is safe?" andy asked nervous. "Brother! Don't be such a cowardice cat." Raven snickered. "But we could get in trouble." Andy said hiding under his sheets. "It will be fine. We shalt bring our weapons." Raven added. "Ah hell! I have nothing better to take up my day." NN said. "I'm still not sure! What if someone falls,or loses a bone,or gets killed?" Andy whimpered. "Then dad will be very proud." NN giggled. "That's not funny NN!!" Andy cried. "Oh come now Andy. We will only be gone for a little bit." NN exclaimed. "COME NOW BROTHER!! Don't be a coward!!" Raven begged. "O-o-okay but only for a little bit." andy said. "Deal!" Raven said. "Alright well goodnight you two." NN yawned. "Goodnight! Raven! G'night NN" Andy sighed nuzzling his pillow. "Goodnight NN!" Raven said like she was talking down to him. NN looked curiously at Raven who had tucked herself in. He decided to stop and just go to bed. In the master bedroom Tide was in her black night gown and reading a book on "the art of killing" Then anti-boy walked in the room. He was covered in blood and he was holding a cleaver. "ANti-boy!" Tide shouted. "What?" he groaned. "Why didn't you wipe your feet!?!?" Tide snarled. "Oh please I don't have time for this. I'm tired." He moaned "What's wrong dear." She asked. "I killed some triplets and two of them wouldn't stop screaming." Anti-boy said rubbing his ears. "I always hate it when they scream. Some people are so inconsiderate." She said rubbing his back "Yeah I know." Anti-boy said taking off his shoes and gloves and lying in the covers. "Well it will be better tommorrow." Tide giggled. "I highly doubt that." HE rolled his eyes. "YOu are never very peppy." She said making a face at him. "Well I live with you! No reason to be peppy." HE laughed. "OH hush!" She scowled laying down on her side looking at the wall. Anti-boy just smiled to himself and sat down in the bed. He then open one of his red snake like eyes and turned towards tide. He then kissed her bare shoulder. "Andy what are you doing?" tide giggled since it tickled. "Well we have never had a night to our selfs since the kids came along." Anti-boy chuckled. "What are you saying?" she asked innocently (Even though she knew what he was saying) "Well I just think while the night is still young. We could have our own time." He grinned. Tide grinned also "Well what a clever idea." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. Just before there lips met they heard a faint voice. "Mommy" The voice said. They both looked behind them and saw andy standing in the doorway with his pajamas on. Anti-boy groaned. "Oh Andy?!?!? Uh....um.....why are you up?" Tide asked embrassed. "I had a nightmare....can I sleep with you?" HE asked shivering. "OH sweetie of course you can! Come to mommy." Tide said letting go of anti-boy and grabbing Andy and holding him tight. She layed andy inbetween her and Anti-boy. Anti-boy turned away and looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms and let out a groan. "Thanks mom." Andy said sweetly. "No problem honey just get some sleep." Tide smiled as Andy cuddled up to his mom. Tide looked up and saw Anti-boy looking at the ceiling. She reached over and pulled anti-boy close to her cuddling up to him. "Third time this week." Anti-boy growled. "Oh he is just a child." She smiled looking at andy. "Yeah well he is taking up our "alone" time" Anti-boy complained. "Oh you grumpy grump! Maybe some other time." She giggled at him. "For your sake I hope so." HE commented poking her small black nose. "Grumpy!" Tide smiled before falling asleep. Chapter 3: The stone -NN POV- When the morning came I picked up my silver balded raiper with a gold handle. Raven grabbed her green,yellow,and black hammer. We looked at Andy's bed and saw he wasn't there. Raven looked at me and shrugged. For the times Andy can be a coward I knew where he was. I told Raven to grab his sycthe and we went to mom and dad's room. And sure enough there he was inbetween mom and dad's arms and bodies. We tried whispering to him but it was no use. Raven secretly crawled over to the bed. I never noticed how well her stalking skills have gotten I mean....WOW! She is quiet quite I mean...wait what am I talking about geez. "Psst....brotherin?" She whispered. Andy moved around a bit like a baby first opening it's eyes. "Raven?" He asked quitely. "Shh....peace brother....peace." She said putting her finger over his mouth. "Come on...brother....we have to examine that relic I gazed fine eyes on." Raven smiled. "Really? But it's early." Andy excused trying not to leave. "Come on brotherin!!" She squeaked. "Okay fine....just for a few quick seconds?" Andy asked crawling away from his parents arms. "Yes Brother!! Now come hither!" She said pulling his leg. Sadly her cold hand frightend Andy making him eep. This noise awoke Mom and Dad I gulped worried how they are going to react. "Where are you three going?" Mom asked wondering. "We were um..going to explore the cemetary." I added. "Wh--" "Honey...honey....let the kids have there fun." Dad said with a devilish look on his face. It was sort of odd to hear dad call mom honey. Since by my memory he has never called her that before. But we all nodded an ran outside. -Anti-boy's POV- I looked at tide with a grin. "Well while the kids have there fun......you want to do our fun?" I asked feeling like it would be a good afternoon. "Oh yeah sure sweetie." She giggled as she threw the covers over her head and pretended to sleep. I crossed my arms and layed back down on the red sheets. I hate when she trolls me like that. -Andy's POV- I took my red and black sycthe and quickly said my goodbyes to marie and the other gargoyles. I then followed NN and Raven to the courtyard. We looked and then we found the stone Raven was talking about, it was in another pile of larger stones but this one had some writing on it that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Raven tried to lift the stone but she said it was super heavy. NN tried to pry it out with his sword and Raven just gazed at NN and his "strength". Luckly I lifted the stone by myself with ease due to my strength. We both looked at what the stone was covering up. "Nothing......nothing at all." NN sighed. "Well phew that was close. Now we can go home!" I smiled quickly putting the stone back. "Brotherin what do these markings say?" Raven asked. "Well....It looks weird." NN examined it. "Guys!?!? C-c-can we please go home." I asked nervous. "One second Andy.....Ratu....benak.....savehash!" NN read off the stone as a glow came from under the stone. "WoW! NN YOUR MAGNIFICENT!!" She squealed hugging him. I slowly lifted the stone back up and saw a green swirling vortex. NN and Raven both looked at the hole as Raven held NN tighter. "What is that?" I asked NN. "I have no clue." He said further getting closer. Soon a green flash came from the hole and NN was gone completey. "NN!! I'm COMING LOVE!?!?!" Raven shouted scared jumping into the hole. "RAVEN!!! NN!!! Don't leave me alone?!?" I wimpered holding my sycthe like it was my only safety. I couldn't go home without them. Mom and Dad....espically DAD! Would be so mad at me. No matter how much of a coward I am. I have to get NN and Raven back. "Don't worry guys here I come." I gulped jumping into the hole. Chapter 4: The Valley -NN POV- It was all a blur to me what exactly happend but when I opened my eyes I was face first in some red and organe leaves. I looked to my side and saw Raven and Andy. Andy was in a river that wasn't all that deep and raven was leaning on a tree. I lifted up my body then put my sword back in it's sheilth around my belt. I walked over to Raven and nudged her shoulder causing her to wake up. She looked around like she was in a daze then her eyes twinkled when she looked at me. "Uh oh.." I sighed. "OH BROTHERIN!! YOUR ALIVE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" Raven cried squeazing me tight. "Ack! Raven settle down! I was gone for 5 seconds." I smiled. "AND IT WAS THE WORSE TIME I HAVE LIVED ON!!" She shouted. "Well...It's alright I'm here now Raven." I said scratching my head. "GAWK!! I'm DROWNING HELP ME!! GUCK ME!!" Andy screamed splashing in the river. "It's alright brother! Your only in da kittehs pool." Raven giggled. Andy stopped panicing and looked in the river. "oh oops hehee." HE chuckled while blushing hot pink. We pulled andy out of the river and handed him his Sycthe and Raven grabbed her hammer and we walked into the woods. "Where exactly are we?" Andy asked me. "I have no previous knowledge of this forest." I commented examining the area. "Perhaps that vortex transportained us. To the world of unknown." Raven pestered shaking my arm. "Well it's possible but it is uncanny." I explained making raven let go of my arm. She gave an angry look and took my arm again. I just gulped afraid to make her remove it. Andy was holding his sycthe close to his body and taking very small steps. "I knew it!! Were lost! We shouldn't have left the house!!" Andy mummered. "Andy peace!" Raven shouted. "MARIE!! I SHOULD OF HAVE LOVED YOU MORE!!! WHY DID I LEAVE!!! MOM!!! I WANT MOM OR DAD!!" Andy screamed starting to cry. "Hey no Bro! Shhh! Quite we don't know what is out here!?!?" I said trying to calm him down. "NOW WERE NEVER GETTING HOME!!! I MISS MARIE!!" He sobbed. Raven bonked him over the head with her hammer getting him to shut up for the current moment. Andy then just wimpered on the forest floor in the leaves. "Andy calm down we will get home!" I stated. "I hope so..." He sniffled. "Brotherin' how would Marie feel seeing you crying over dumbo obstacles?" She questioned him. "She would sit there but have a twinkle of sadness and pity in her eyes." HE wined. "I need a hug now..." He sniffled with tears flowing down his face. "Well come on Andy the faster we get out of here the better!!" I added. "o-okay..." He sniffled picking up his sycthe and following us. "Now we don't know where we are.......and where home is....all we know is that the symbol on that stone brought us here!!" I recalled to them. "We shouldn't have left the house..." Andy moaned. "Oh Peace Andy." Raven commented. "Now by the pace of the wind I say we head east!" I replied. "Are you sure that is the right way?" Andy asked me. "Right now it's the onyl way we have." I said walking with Raven following. "G-Guys wait for me." Andy shouted chasing us. "Glad you decided to join us." I smiled. "Not funny NN." He weeped. -The black abyss- "Sire...." "What is it?" "Three unknown childern have entered the valley." "Childern? Bah! They are no use to me! Kill them if sighted." ' "But sire......they are......Anti-boy's kids." '"Anti-boy? The same we know?" "Yes sire the exact same!" "Interesting....so Andrew has a family? Bring me these kids perhaps I can get even!" ' "Yes sire! I will collect them as soon as possible." '"DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT THEM!!!" "Oh....I see.....not to fear I will return with them." "Make it quick....I would love to meet my.......god-childern." -With the kids- We were all by a river looking into it. We were very hungry and tired Raven was resting on my shoulder and Andy was holding his sycthe to crying as his tears kept splashing the river making tiny splishes in the water. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my brother. I was never good at support for either one of them. I don't think Raven cares where we are as long she is with me....(why I can't really understand). But Andy misses mom and Dad.... ....But he misses Marie the most probaly. She is just a stone gargoyle for pete sake. I mean how could he fall in love with something that doesn't even have a heartbeat? I swear something is wrong with him. "NN?" Raven moaned. "Yes Raven?" I responded. "When do you think we will get home?" She asked innocently. "Well I can't say for sure. But don't worry we will be home soon." I sighed. "I ensue. I know your guidance will lead us straight home." She smiled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Andy all of a sudden shrieked. I pulled out my sword and Raven grabbed her Hammer we quickly turned around and we saw. What I can is the biggest Spider I have ever seen in my whole life. It wasn't a giant but it was about the size of a Van. I looked over to andy and by the way the color his face was and the way he was shivering I could only guess... ....he soiled himself Chapter 5: Edgar -Andy's POV- I stared straight into this spiders eight soul black eyes and could see my reflection in them. I swear I just soiled myself being so afraid. This spider was the size of a large van and was covered in brown fur and had a black X on it's rear. It's two huge fangs were hanging from it's mouth and everytime it moved it's mouth you could see it's other tiny teeth in it's mouth. It lifted it's two front legs and used them like arms and....bowed. "Greetings there kids. How are you?" It asked in a very polite masculine tone. "What?" NN asked. "Oh pardon me....hehehe......Come estas?" It repeated. "SQUISH IT!!" Ravne shouted smacking it on the head. ME and NN thought this would anger it. "RAVEN!??!?!?" I shouted scared. "Owie! That kinda hurt. But I deserved for my impolite manners.....MY name is Edgar. What's yours?" He asked kindly. "Um......My name is NN.." My brother said questionable. "NN? Does it stand for something?" Edgar asked kindly. "Yeah....Nick Nikki." My brother responded. "oh wow...that's an interesting name." Edgar smiled. "I'm Raven.......so can I squish you?" She asked. "Raven!!" NN shouted. "No it's alright. Looking like me? MAny people want to smash you...I'm use to it." Edgar chuckled. "And who are you?" He asked looking at me. I was so scared I could see the venom on his two fronts fangs. I didn't want to say anything it was so hairy and looked like I was going to be it's lunch!!! "Um you okay little fella?" HE asked me. ".....mmm...." Was all I could stomach out. "That is our brother.. He titles himself Andy!" Raven blurted out. "He has been through quite alot today." NN added. "Oh...well gee I'm sorry Andy....so where are you all from....you don't look familar?" Edgar sighed. "Were not from here." NN explained. "We have been lost for awhile." He added. "We have no knowledge of where are sleeping quarters shall be." Raven sniffed. "WERE LOST AND WERE GOING TO DIE!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!" I cried. "Oh no! You poor things! Here come with me. I will give you some rations for you troubles." Edgar offered. "Are you sure that is alright?" NN asked. "No problem with me. I help whoever I can." Edgar smiled again. "Brotherin peace! Yes we will take your rations." Raven grinned. "No problem then. Here I will take you to my house." Edgar commented. He picked each one of us up with three of his eight legs and he placed us on his back. Then he started crawling through the forest. I was holding my knee's to my chest. To afraid to say a single peep. "No offense Mr. Edgar but I don't feel all that well sticking to a spider web." NN commented. "Spider web? Oh no! My house isn't a web. Actually it is right there!" Edgar pointed forward. We saw a nice tan and green house with smoke coming from the chimney. He opened the door for us we slowly entered with caution. Inside the walls were covered in yellow wallpaper with red flowers on it. There was a fireplace and in front of it was a red cushion couch with a rocking chair next to it. There also was a small green cushioned chair on left of the couch. We sat on the couch as Edgar lit the fire place. "I will be right back." He said crawling out of view. I looked at the coffee table in front of us. "I'm scared." I muttered. "Oh get over it Andy. Edgar seems friendly." NN told me. "But he is a giant spider!?!?! HE is going to eat us." I shouted. "PEace brother. Edgar seems very polite." Raven added. Edgar came aroudn the corner which made me jump. He was holding two plates. "Here's food." He laughed. "AAHHH!! I DON'T WANT TO BE FOO--" I looked and saw he placed a plate of hot chocolate and muffins on the table. "I made them myself." Edgar grinned. "What's in them flies?" I asked. "Andy!!" NN growled. "No! No! it's fine for precautions. There actually chocolate chip muffins." He said. I slowly took one in my hand. I took a tiny bite. OH MY GOD WAS THIS SPIDER A COOK! I felt the gooey chocolate taintilize my tounge. I craved these things NN and Raven had some too. "You like them?" Edgar asked. "THERE DELICIOUS!!" I shouted. "Please do excuse my manners. We haven't had guests in a long time." Edgar sighed. "We?" Raven asked. "Oh yeah how rude of me.....you should meet Ida." Edgar laughed smacking himself in the head. "Ida?" I asked. "ANOTHER SPIDER!?!?" I shrieked. "Oh no! Ida is not a spider...one second." He smiled. "IDA COME DOWN!" HE shouted down a hallway. I looked down the hallway and saw a ramp going up. Why is there ramps in his house. Can spiders climb stairs? Thinking of it no one area in this house has a single staid only ramps....why? Then the answer came down the ramp. Down the ramp came a white fured fox in a steel wheelchair with red cushions on it. She was young about my age. Her long grey hair was dazzling and her purple eyes caught my attention. She was in some sort of chinese type gown with a small red ribbion in her hair next to her right ear. She rolled up to us. "Well greetings." She smiled.....voice of an angel. "Phew...your not a spider." I said without thinking. "I mean no...I like edgar....dooh.." MY face turned red. "I already like our new vistors." She giggled. "You must be ida I presume?" NN asked. "Yes and who are?" She asked kindly. "I'm NN this is my sister Raven..." "Hi there" "And that is Andy." NN finished pointing towards me. "Hi..." I waved shyly. "So Edgar mind me asking how do you two meet?" NN asked. "Oh he is my father." Ida smiled. "WHAT?!?!?" We all asked majorly confused. "Foster father ida." Edgar laughed patting her back "I know but your the best father I know." She said hugging him. "Oh you......" He giggled hugging her back. "Ida was an orphan....I took care of her since she was a baby. I found her alone beside a river bank." Edgar added. "No one else was there?" Raven asked confused. "Yeah...IT was just a baby waddled in a blanket by a river. If I hadn't found her nature probaly would of killed her." He said sadly. "But when I picked her up. We were chased by monsters and they bit her legs......causing her to be handicapped." Edgar sighed depressed. "You did the best you could edgar." Ida said simpathatically. "Anyway...come sit down. And let's talk about you guys." edgar smiled. Chapter 6: The Demon and Vixen We all sat down on the couch except for Ida, who just rolled up beside me. Raven sat next to NN and Edgar sat in the chair. "So where do you guys come from?" edgar asked. "Well we are from a place called mobius." NN responded. "Mobius? Is it a nice place?" Ida asked curiously. "Real nice! But not as nice as this valley I must say." I interupted. "We lived with our mom and dad." Raven smiled. "Who are your parents?" Edgar asked again. "Well they are....different." NN said. "They are the slaughter of the night!" Raven giggled. "What did she say?" Ida asked confused. "They are murders." I sighed. "Murders!?!?!? But you seem so nice kids." Edgar commented worried. "Don't worry. Even though there killers they are actually really good parents...." NN defended. "Mom espically." I giggled looking at my drink. "So if you don't mind me asking what are your parents like?" Ida asked. "Well to explain our family it is quite a story." NN laughed. "Perhaps......we shalt answer Dad's album!" Raven suggested. "Um well...okay." I said confused. Raven suddenyl pulled dad's journal from behind her. "Where did you----nevermind." I said taking the journal. "Well go on read some. Please Andy." Ida said grabbing my arm. "Um okay.....well where to begin....." I questioned. -Anti-boy's POV- -18 years ago- My life is a bit complicated I must say. My name is Andrew. But everyone knows me for the beast name I have been titled too which is Anti-boy. Everyone calls me Anti-boy except one female fox named Tide. She is a crazy vixen she is. She calls me a pet name known as Andy. God I hate that name Andy. Such a stupid name to give to someone. Anything would be better. But I degress Tide just so happens to be my girlfriend of all things. HOw she managed for me to fall in love with her is beyond any of my vision. I was created years ago in a laboratory by a named Dr. IVo. He is still my created but is no longer my master. I am my own free soul. Tide always seems to bring me peace when I feel like blowing a hole in someone's body. But when I fell in love with tide I met another mysterouis figure named Ryder. Ryder is a demonic like presence who I met one time when me and Tide went out on our daily murder spree. He was suprisingly not afraid of me or any of my features. Tide didn't really trust Ryder in fact I would figure she was afraid of him. His red beady eyes were not quite as friendly but for a creature like me that was of no importance. Ryder would always assist me and Tide on our killing spree's. Ryder didn't seem to care about that though. I would never trust him for my life since something wasn't right about him. Soon I found myself hanging around ryder more than I would hang around Tide. This of course made Tide way more angry. Which made almost about smile. But as the years passed Ryder seem to want to get more and more closer to tide. That was the point where I started to get mad.....what is this feeling? Jealous or rage? Ryder seemed to grow a more attachment to tide than I thought he would. Then Ryder told me to do something I would of killed him for within half a second if Tide wasn't around. Basically what happend was Tide my lovely and dangerous wife became pregant. When Ryder discovered this I figured he would have had Tide have his babies not mine. He try to corrupt me with all these lies about how kids are hell and should be killed. He wanted me to leave tide and he would take care of the childern. If this was the old me I would of left without a second thought about it. But this time it was different. I never had a good child hood my dad abonded me have way through my childhood. I wouldn't let that happen to these kids. I told Ryder to go burn in hell and if I saw him again I would rip his throat out. And with that statement Ryder ran away and I never have seen him again since then. I was afraid I had made the wrong decision. But to my suprise I was dead wrong. It was probaly the best move I had ever made. Soon she gave birth to a boy he looked just like me to all my surprise he seems a tiny bit cowardice though. The name Tide gave him was probaly not my favorite she named the baby Andy. Well the good news is at least she is not calling me it anymore. My new son just cried his eyes out as soon as my finger touched his hand. He seems to be very uneasy with himself doesn't it for a child. Five years later my wife would have another baby we named NN. I wanted a boy but Tide wanted a girl she is so stubborn so we had to come up with a short name. But this one seems a lot less wimpy as the last child we had. Then finally one year later my wife had a girl like she wanted I gave her the name raven since her fur was as black as night. Tide laughing at my poetic simile just thought it was a cute name. They are my family. I will die to protect them. They seem to somehow piss me off to my boiling point but yet I believe I have an atrraction to them. I would like to kill them all but yet...I wouldn't sell them for the world. -Andy's POV- -Present time- "Wimpy?" I asked myself. "Well lets open fine eyes brother? Your are a lack of honor." Raven giggled. "Your father does sound like a man of mixed emotions?" Ida commented. "Ida! Let's not be so mean about there father." Edgar commented sipping some hot chocolate. "Oh right sorry guys." Ida sighed. "No no it's elementary. Our father is really a basket case filled with feelings." NN smiled. "His emotions is not very accurate." Raven grumbled sipping her hot chocolate. "I like mom though a little bit more than Dad." I replied. "But this Ryder guy.....he seemed a little off putting, I wonder why dad never told us about him." I asked. "Well he was going to be your godfather." Edgar replied. "True, But he seemed to be more of a jealous fiend for your dad rather than a friend." Ida thought. "Dad was never good at making friends" Andy sighed. Ida leaned towards me and looked into the book full of pictures. "Hey who is that?" She asked pointing to one of the pictures. "Oh that's our Uncle Belku." I responded. "Uncle? HE is your dad's brother?" IDa asked. "Well yes and no." NN interupted. "You see they were both made from the same person but were not technically born from the same dan genes." NN explained. "MAde?" Edgar asked. "Yeah our dad was created in a lab." Raven smiled. "Oh....wow...is your uncle like your father?" Ida asked. "Actually....they are same differences.....Dad is a grumpy grump and uncle Belku is a party monster." Raven laughed. "Yeah our uncle Belku is a party lover. He is really full of adventure and loves the out doors." I said proudly. "YEah but his intelligence level could be upgraded a tiny bit better." NN sighed rubbing his head. "Well no one can be as smart as you Brother." Raven smiled rubbing NN's head. "Oh who is that man?" Edgar asked pointing to a pic of a hedgehog. "That is our grandpa Ivo." NN said. "Ah this is your dad and uncles creator." Ida realized. "Yes, But he used to work for evil but sense his leg and arm were roboticized he has been working for the king." I stated. "Grandpa Ivo is well spoken to us. But age affects his tounge paths." Raven said Ida looked to Me for an explaination of what the heck Raven just said. "She said Our Grandpa is nice to us but his age has taken a toll on him." I said. "AH!" She smiled. "Our family is very messed up and strange." I added. "Oh no. I wouldn't say that it is strange I would say it is fasinating." She said adjusting her wheel chair near me. "I wonder what mom and Dad are doing now?" Raven wondered. Chapter 7: Mother's Intuistion -Tide's POV- They should of been back by now! I said a thousand times to myself. I couldn't stop but wonder where they were. Anti-boy just stood with his arms crossed. "Where are they?" I asked him. "Tide calm down...they just went out." HE responded. "But it's 10:00pm. They left this morning at 7:00am." I paniced. "Vixen I never seen you this upset before?" HE said curiously. "DON'T VIXEN ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE OUR DAMN KIDS ARE!!" I yelled. "Woah...settle down there Tide..I didn't know they meant so much to you." He sighed. "MUCH TO ME? THERE OUR KIDS?!?!?" I shouted. "SO can't we just have more kids?" HE asked mad. "I don't want any more kids!! I want my babies back!!" I sniffled "Okay...okay...They mean that much to you, We will find them." He reassured me holding me. "They should mean much to you too!" I ranted holding him. "I know but I just don't, feel as attached to them as you." He sighed. "Cause you never spend enough time with them!" I said. "Your too much of a grumpy grump too love them." I responded "Tide, I-I-I ugh....let's just get the kids back." He said simply stroking my hair. "After this we are going to have a family bonding night from now on!" I told him. "Whatever," He repsonded. He took my as I grabbed my knife and we headed outside to look through the courtyard. To think my childern in the hands of some killer or rapist. We have to hurry. We came across a hole where a stone laid next to it. Anti-boy looked at me and I looked back at him we both nodded as we crawled down the hole. Category:Stories